


Catnip makes Cats go crazy

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: The Misadventures of Alastor, Husk, & Niffty [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor being the big brother, Catnips, Fluff, Husk's reaction to catnips, I just want to write something about catnips qwq, Niffty being niffty, Other, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Catnips.Catnips are the things makes cats go crazy, and out of control they'll be rolling on it as much as it affect them. What will happen if it was given to certain cat demon called Husk? Will it have the same affect as a normal cat does? Or will it go south?
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Misadventures of Alastor, Husk, & Niffty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Catnip makes Cats go crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if someone have written something like tis, but I was just imagining how Husk reacts to Catnips & tis what I got qwq

Today Niffty was tasked with keeping The Radio Tower in tip-top shape, as he needed to do some unfinished business for the day. Niffty was eager and willing to do such task with a salute, which Alastor finds cute at the little darling before leaving The Tower to her hands to keep for the day.

Niffty was giggling happily as she got a task finally from Alastor after very many times she asks him for one, and he never gave her ever since he let her live in the Radio Tower with him alongside with Husk based on the deals they made with him.

Niffty was pouty at first when she wasn't given a task or a job to do since usually, her clients asked her to work for them 24/7 every day. But after reuniting back with her long lost brother, Alastor. He hasn't given her anything to do but rest or "take time for yourself," he said. As she wasn't having it all day, not doing anything was not a great thing for her. It's more of punishment for her, and she hates it.

But after a long complaint from her, Alastor finally let her do the cleaning around the Radio Tower and she was happy and excited about it that she can explode!

The shadows of Alastor seem to envy her as cleaning was one of their jobs that they were assigned to do before Niffty & Husk joins in. But alas, Niffty seems happy with it which makes Alastor happy to see her happy with the task he gave. Even the task he gave her now still makes her happy till this day.

Well until she finds out something that will end up messing her day up.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Niffty was happily cleaning around the Tower from the Top to the Bottom while using Husk as a stool for her to reach anywhere higher than her size, as Husk helped her willingly in one condition that she let him have some of those boozes Alastor got him before when they were making deals with him.

As Niffty was cleaning around The Tower with Husk helping her by being a stool for any high place she can't reach. She found something behind the books in Alastor's bedroom, on his bookshelves, behind the books was a small bottle filled with leaves and powder-like substance in them, as she picked it out and examined it looking over it for a label on the bottle.

"Ca... Cat... Catnip..?" Niffty blinked, scratching the top of her hair in confusion, before walking out of Alastor's bedroom with the bottle in hand, and the duster on the other.

Niffty goes downstairs calling over Husk, as he was napping on the sofa. Niffty blinked as she smiled when she spotted Husk on the sofa, she approaches him and tapped his shoulder

"Husk?... Huuusskk? Husky? Husker? Husk, wake up? Wakey wakey wakey, Husker!..."

Husk only snores loudly as his ear twitched slightly while he sleeps. Niffty pouted as leaned pretty closely to Husk's right ear and yelled

"Wake up, Husk!!!"

Spooking the cat out of his slumber and waving a claw at Niffty's face in defense as she yelped by the action

"What the fuck you want?" Husk asked not liking to be wakened up at this kind of time, he yawns before sending a glare at Niffty who seemed to be shocked, slowly placing her hand on her face, frozen.

Husk blinks as he noticed the scratch mark on Niffty's face and sighed "Listen kid, just don't wake me up like that or you won't get hurt again" he advised before plopping his head back down on his arm, going back to sleep.

Niffty blinked and shakes her head before looking up at Husk "I-It's okay" she says, smiling at him "I just want you to sniff at this" she added, opening the bottle full of catnip leaves and points it at Husk's nose.

His nose twitched at the smell of catnip leaves, he woke up with his eyes widened, and his pupils growing thinner and sharper, slowly turning his head at Niffty as she blinked at him

"Soo? What does it smell like, Husk?" She asked, as Husk only stares at her, and her brow furrowed at him, confusingly, as she looks back at the bottle and curved her lips with a hum, not knowing Husk has moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her as she blinked and looks up at him, and giggled, giving a scratch to his chin as her arm was grabbed when she was going to scratch his skin, she yelped before Husk looks down at her

"Wanna play~?" He asked, smiling like Cheshire cat at her as she grinned at him

"Sure!" She responded before zooming off elsewhere to get something for them to play, before running back down with a purple ball of yarn

"Okay, let's play!" She announces, as Husk smiles at her, and pounced right at her, sitting down on her as he played around with the ball of yarn.

Niffty grunts as she popped her head out from under him, and pushed him off to the side easily, as Husk hisses at her, and scratched her again. Niffty yelped but glared at Husk, as she walks up to him and snatched the ball of yarn away from him, as he hissed at her and bashed her to the side to get the ball of yarn, as she grunts and stands back up as she tried to get the ball of yarn from Husk, which only leads her to be knocked backward with a hiss from Husk, as he flipped her off and goes over the sofa, before scratching it slightly, leaving a few tear on the sofa which Niffty's eye twitched as she ran up to him and tried to get him off the sofa by yelling at him, which only caused Husk to growl at her and swat her off his back by slamming her down with his back and huffed at her, before going back to tearing the sofa up.

Niffty pouts and yelled "Stop being soo difficult!" before taking a scoop of powder from the bottle she dropped and throw it at Husk as he froze and fell to the ground, and Niffty blinks with her head tilted

"Huh? Strange" She commented, before walking pass Husk and look at the damage of the sofa with a sigh, running back upstairs to her room, grabbing a few box of cottons, a red ball of yarn, and a two small sewing needles before going back down to re-cottoned the sofa before knitting the fabric back together with the red ball of yarn, before cleaning the mess on the floor after.

\------

\------

Alastor comes back a few hours after, as he announces his arrival, as he sees Niffty on the sofa sewing up something with the ball of yarn while Husk walks out of the bathroom with a grunt, and goes over the cat bed Alastor gave him in the request of his sister wanting a cat-like bed for Husk. Which Husk didn't bother to argue as long it's somewhere he can sleep on, then it's a bed for him.

Alastor blinked and twitched his ears, before telling his shadow friends to cooked them a meal for the afternoon, before accompanying Niffty on the sofa, smiling down at her as she calmly knitted the last fabric of what seems to be a red long scarf, as she bit the last part of the string off before holding up her creation with a smile

Alastor smiled at the scarf she made "It looks beautiful, dear sister" he complimented and Niffty looks up at him and smiled "Thanks, I made it myself!" She said as Alastor chuckled before noticing the scratch marks on her face and arms, side-eyeing Husk on the corner of his eye, before looking back at Niffty and clapped at her, as she giggled

"Why don't you go upstairs and clean your face, dear? Those scratch marks don't look good on you" he ordered, standing up and told one of his shadows to guide her upstairs before she can respond.

Once she was upstairs, Alastor turns his back to go up to Husk and grabbed him by the ear as the old veteran grunts

"Hey what the fu--" " **Hurt my sister again, and I won't hesitate to slice you open like one of my victims** "

Husk only nods before his ear was let go, as Niffty walks downstairs, wiping her face with a towel and smiled at them with a wave and Alastor waved back at her with a smile.

As all of their day was spent with a delightful meal and the two siblings reading beside the fireplace and Husk taking a long nap after a few shots of booze.


End file.
